pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Water type
Pokémon]] -type Pokémon live in and around water, and their powers are directly related to their habitat system. They have a disadvantage against -types (because electricity separates water particles and water molecules conduct electricity) and -types (because grass absorbs water) attacks. They are advantageous against types such as and . Water is the type with the most Pokémon, with exactly 110 Pokémon in that type altogether. Water type Pokémon have a massive bio-diversity, possibly because they have the largest and most varied habitat e.g seas, lakes, rivers and ponds. Most water type Pokémon seem to be based on fish, aquatic mammals, and crustaceans. Abilities of Water Pokémon Natural *Adaptability - Just Basculin (Both Forms); This is a ability. *Anticipation - Just the Barboach family; This is a / ability. *Battle Armor - Just the Kabuto family; This is a ability. *Big Pecks - Just the Ducklett family; This is a ability. *Clear Body - Just the Tentacool family; This is a ability. *Cloud Nine - Unique to the Psyduck family. *Cursed Body - Unique to the Frillish family. *Damp *Drizzle - Unique to Kyogre and Politoad. *Forecast - Unique to Castform (Rainy Form). *Gluttony - Just the Panpour family; This is a ability. *Healer - Just Alomomola. *Huge Power - Unique to the Azurill family. *Hustle - This is a / ability. *Hydration *Hyper Cutter *Ice Body - Just the Spheal family; This is an ability. *Illuminate *Intimidate - Just Gyarados; This is a ability. *Justified - Just Keldeo; This is a ability. *Keen Eye - This is a ability. *Levitate - Just Rotom (Wash Rotom); This is a ability. *Liquid Ooze - Just the Tentacool family; This is a ability. *Marvel Scale - Unique to Milotic. *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Water Arceus). *Natural Cure - This is a ability. *Oblivious *Own Tempo - Just the Slowpoke family; This is a ability. *Poison Point - Unique to Qwilfish. This is a ability. *Poison Touch - Unique to Seismitoad. *Pressure - This is a ability. *Rain Dish - Unique to the Lotad family. *Reckless - Just Basculin (Red Form). *Rock Head - This is a ability. *Rough Skin - Just the Carvanha family. *Shell Armor *Simple - Just Bibarel; This is a ability. *Skill Link - Unique to the Shellder family. *Sniper *Solid Rock - Just the Tirtouga family; This is a ability. *Sticky Hold - Just the Shellos family; This is a ability. *Storm Drain *Sturdy - Just the Tirtouga family; This is a ability. *Suction Cups - Just Octillery; This is a / ability. *Swift Swim *Thick Fat *Torrent *Unaware - Just Bibarel; This is a / / ability. *Volt Absorb - Just the Chinchou family; This is an ability. *Water Absorb *Water Veil Dream World *Analytic - Just the Staryu family; This is a ability. *Cute Charm - Just like Milotic; This is a ability. *Defiant - Just like the Piplup family; This is a ability. *Lightningrod - Just like the Goldeen family; This is a ability. *Mold Breaker - Just like Basculin (Both Forms); This is a ability. *Moody- Just like Remorai; *Moxie - Just Gyarados; This is a ability. *Overcoat - Just like the Shellder family; This is a ability. *Rattled - Just like Magikarp ; This is a ability. *Regenerator - Just like Slowpoke ; This is a ability. *Sand Force - Just like the Shellos family; This is a ability. *Sap Sipper - Just like the Azurill family; This is a ability. *Sheer Force - Just like Krabby; *Speed Boost - Just like the Carvanha family; This is a / / ability. *Telepathy - Just like Palkia; This is a ability. *Weak Armor - Just like Omanyte ; This is a ability. Water Pokémon Families Other *Venustoise *Crystal Onix Delta Species Water Pokémon *Oddish *Bellossom *Mew *Togepi - Togetic *Swablu - Altaria *Bagon - Shelgon - Salamence *Latios *Rayquaza (Steel) es:Tipo agua Category:Pokémon Types Category:Water Pokémon